burn_for_burn_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Zane
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance Mary has long blonde hair and pale skin, as well as downset eyes. She used to be heavy but is now slim to the point Kat and Lillia worry about her eating habit or lack of thereof. Kat and Lillia both say Mary is pretty, along with several junior boys who wanted to vote for her for Homecoming Queen. Personality- sweet, kind, shy, and gives people second chances. HistoryCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Jar Island Residents In seventh grade, Mary attended the Belle Harbor Montessori. That year, Reeve Tabatsky was transferred to her class on a scholarship. She and Reeve were the only kids in their class from the island. Reeve seems bored and out of place, and Mary, feeling bad and wanting to help him, tries to take his tray when he doesn't know where to put it. He reacts by snatching it away and shouting, "Don't you think you've had enough to eat?", making a joke at her weight. He gives her the nickname "Big Easy" after their class does a unit on Mardi Gras and soon turns the whole class against Mary. Mary begins standing outside the ferry to avoid Reeve on the rides back. One day on the ferry he sees Mary standing alone and tells her to come over to him. Soon, they strike up a "friendship", where they ride the ferry back to Jar Island and walk home together. However, in public, Reeve continues to ignore and ridicule her. At Mary's twelfth birthday party, Reeve is the only one who shows up. He gives her an enamel daisy necklace that she treasures. One day, as Mary and Reeve are riding the ferry home together, a couple of Reeve's friends run after him with a notebook he left behind. They are surprised when they see him with Mary, and Mary, seeing her chance to be accepted in school again, throws her arm around Reeve and announces that they are friends. Reeve rejects Mary and pushes her off the dock, while the other boys laugh at her. Mary runs home, devastated and humiliated. She opens her closet, intending to change her clothes, but ends up hanging herself. Four years later after recovering from this incident, she decides to run away from her home on the mainland and come to live on Jar Island where she becomes best friends with Lillia Cho and Kat DeBrassio. Throughout getting to know Lillia and Kat they form a bond on the principles of revenge Plot Mary Zane started off the school year with a deep passion to see Reeve again. She hoped that he would see that Mary had changed into a thin, pretty young lady. Unfortunately, Mary is wrong and Reeve doesn't react the way she thought he would react. He pushes her away, leaving her scarred with hurt. Mary joins two other girls (Lillia and Kat) who are all hungry with revenge to take their enemies down. Lillia wants to get revenge on Alex for fooling around with her sister, Nadia, Kat wants revenge on Rennie (Kat's ex-best friend) for dumping her and teasing her all these years, and Mary wants revenge on Reeve for ridiculing her so much that she almost killed herself years ago. These girls won't quit until their enemies have gotten what they have deserved. Burn for Burn Lillia, Kat, and Mary all plot to take Reeve down during homecoming but their plan accidentally take an intense spin, leaving Reeve in the hospital. Fire With Fire Lillia's plan was to pretend to fall for Reeve, so she could break his heart the way he broke Mary 's. But the plan reaches another trail and Lillia ends up falling for Reeve in reality, causing more trouble. Ashes to Ashes Lillia and Reeve are still together, but everyone can't stop mourning over the death of Lillia's frenemy, Rennie. Trivia